1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a fire extinguishing equipment in case of frying oil fire. To be more specific, the present invention relates to a fire extinguishing equipment utilizing a resin laminated film for enclosing fire extinguishing agent which can be directly thrown to cooking utensils such. as pots in case of frying oil fire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there is a method for extinguishing domestic frying oil fire by throwing fire extinguishing agent made of potassium carbonate aqueous solution enclosed in a hot-melt or hot-fracture resin containers directly into cooking utensils. This method promotes saponification reaction between fire extinguishing agent and frying oil that high temperature oil is rapidly converted to non-flammable soap.
However, there has been a chance of phreatic explosion due to moisture expansion of fire extinguishing agent if fire extinguishing agent in a resin container flows down in a cooking utensil without reacting with oil and gets heated at the bottom of the cooking utensil.
In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2008-119303 discloses fire extinguishing agent with a saponifier containing surfactant and potassium carbonate to which a thickener such as polysaccharide gum is added to reduce a chance of phreatic explosion.